Rags and Riches
by kikigirl101
Summary: Gabriella is a maid for the Bolton's. they treat her poorly. what happens when their son troy comes home from college? what happens and what will his family say when he starts to fall in love with the most unexpected person? summary sucks! first fan fic
1. Chapter 1

Gabriella's an orphan and needs to get a job. She ends up working as a maid for the Bolton's. They treat her poorly but what happens when their son Troy comes home from college and see's how they treat her ? what will happen next? (first fan fic) Summary sucks!

"Gabriella, come on sweetie wake up you woo Gabriella."

"GABRIELLA!!!!!!! WAKE UP YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING LAZY ORPHAN!"

yelled a voice outside her room.

Gabriella restrained herself from yelling back while choking on tears. She doesn't mind what they say about her but what she can't stand ,what makes her blood boil is when they say she's an orphan. She knows her mother loved her and died trying to make her like as good as possible. Working her ass off every spare minute she had and it just makes her sick to think someone would think otherwise.

"I'm up I'm up""hold on a second I'll be out in a minute" replied a sleepy Gabriella

"NO NOW!"bellowed a voice that sounded like nails on a chalkboard.

"Damn it can't she ever sleep in?" muttered Gabriella rushing to put on her uniform. As soon as she opened the door she was face to face with the ugliest person to walk the planet. Her name was Bolton. She was a very slender bony looking women her hair was brown with hints of gray and she always kept it up in a tight neat bun. She used to be a very kind hearted women but a few years back her husband died that's when she changed. Her once ocean blue sparkling eyes were now a foggy gray and the spark in her eyes was replaced with sadness and hate.

"What did you say young lady!?!" Bolton questioned the petite brunet that stood in front of her.

Just the sound of her voice made Gabriella wince. "um ...um n-nothing maim" stutterd a frightened Gabriella "Nothing I was just saying how I was going to work an hour later tonight for making you wait so long" she finally said still frightened of what her response might be.

"That's what I thought you said!" Bolton replied

Just as she was about to leave she stopped herself and said "Oh Ms .Montez I suggest you get to work, your already late and the later you are the later you stay" and with that she turned on her heel and left.

Gabriella was really scared and scurried down to the kitchen to start breakfast as she thought to herself _'mom why did you have to leave?!? I need you this is worst then hell!'_


	2. little brat!

OMG i got 9 reviews for m first chapter !!!!!! YAY! Ok I know most of you guys are wondering weather or not troy comes in on this chapter but unfortunately he doesn't :( but he's probably be coming in the next few chapters :) ok now here's chapter 2!

"**Here Dustin, 3 chocolate chip pancakes with chocolate syrup, whip cream and strawberries on top." said Gabriella with a disgusted look on her face.**

**'_how any one can eat that much chocolate in the morning is beyond me ! Hmm no wonder he's always bouncing off the walls when he gets home from school I wonder what he eats at school candy!' 'hmmm don't really care' _she thought chuckling at what she had said **

**The 12 year old looked at her like she was crazy and after a few seconds with a hocked expression on his face he finally spoke " Is this a joke! ... _Gabi _I said chocolate chip pancakes with chocolate syrup whipped cream and strawberries ON THE SIDE!" **

" **fine I'll just take them off and put them on to the side for you" she spat angrily **

"**EWWW! Are you mad women?!? my pancakes touched strawberries and now the chocolate tastes like strawberries that's disgusting!" he explain as if were an obvious answer. **

"**Should I make you more?" she asks a little frightened my his sudden out burst **

" **no just forget it you already ruined my appetite I'll just have to starve until lunch thanks to you!" he said and ran off **

**she shuddered thinking of when he called her Gabi. Her mom was the only one that called her Gabi the only one that she would ever let her call Gabi. just the mere thought mad her sad. She walked into the kitchen as a small tear ran down her cheek. **

**She threw away the pancakes and muttered" Stupid little brat! Who does he think he is calling me Gabi and ordering me around like that making me clean after him I aint his mother!"then she slammed the plate on to the counter . It shatters." shit!!!! "she mutters quite loudly" this is just great this day can't get any worse."she was to busy picking up the shattered pieces that she didn't notice Andrew the Bolton's oldest son walk in. "Good morning Ms. Montez!" he said in a cheery voice '**_how can he be so happy when I'm so... not' _

"**Good morning Andrew, are you going to have your usual?" she asked while she turned on the stove and got 2 eggs from the fridge. **

"**yes please" he said **

**he remembered her muttering and chuckled a little then he said "you must be happy my brothers gone?" **

"**oh yeah that little brat is gonna get it some day!" she said forgetting who she was talking to then quickly said" OMG I'm so sorry didn't mean it. It slipped out I wont say it again just please don;t tell your mother!" she begged looking quite flustered at the moment. **

**He laughed and said "Don't worry he is a bit of a brat at times." **

**she stared at him shocked it was the first time he had ever been nice to her but then she remembered why he was so happy and quickly broke the silence that remained between them. **

"**So tomorrow's the big day huh?" she asked while she served his food **

"**yes, tomorrow is the day! Tomorrow I get to marry Anne the love of my life. Today is my last day as Mr. Bolton because tomorrow will be my first day as Mr. Bolton a married man!" he said proudly **

**she laughed at his eagerness " so are you going to miss it here?" she asked **

**referring to the fact that he would be moving into his wife's house shortly after the wedding. **

**He looked at her , thought for a moment, took I bite of his food and said" Mmm! You know , I wont miss my brother and Idefinetley wont miss my mom and her nagging but what I will miss is your fantastic cooking!" **

**He stood up and thanked her for the wonderful meal then he kissed her on the chick, gave her a warm smile and walked out of the room. She blushed lightly as she thought of the compliment and then redend as she thought of the kiss. She then walked back to the kitchen and finished cleaning up. **

This chapter is kinda boring but it's a filler that leads to bigger and better things (well maybe not better for Gabriella) If you got confused with who Dustin is he's the Bolton's youngest son he's 12 and he's a brat! I've already written chapter 3 and 4 I'll probably update 1 if not both tonight! I will definetly post chapter 5 by this Monday the latest and since it;s a long weekend maybe even more!

PS – if i don't post at least 5 chapters you can send me threating emails until I do:)

**-kiki**


	3. do I hear wedding bells?

Hey i'm just going to tell ya chapters 3 and 4 are kinda short but a lot happens in these chapter! Also there may be aguest by the name of Troy Bolton in this chapter and possibly the next. (wink wink hint hint!) anyways here's chapter 3 enjoy!

"**where's Gabriella the wedding's about to start?!?" asked Mrs. Bolton half angry half frustrated **

" **I don't know" answered Andrew "she just left like she didn't care about us" **

"**DING DONG DING DONG" rang the bells **

**Then Gabriella gets up and starts running to the church but it seems like she'll never get there. She trips on something and falls to the ground sobbing hard then she tries to get up and yells"NOOOOOOOOOO!" **

**Then she opens her eyes and shoots up breathing hard with beads of sweat on her face. She realizes it was just a dream then she hears it again " DING DONG DING DONG!"then she realizes it;s the doorbell. She quickly throws on her cleanest uniform and her best jewlery and shoes and hurries to open the door.The caterer's were there early she showed them to the kitchen and went off to welcome the other guests.Later she went to the church to finish the last minute deatails.**

**5 hours later **

**They were at the wedding getting ready to strat the ceremony. Gabriella was walig to the back of the church when she bumped into someone." oh sorry" she said "no it's my fault" said the voice. "Hi" she said as she looked into the most beautiful pair of ocean blue eyes."Hi I'm Troy Bolton it's nice to meet you" he said and held out his hand for her to shake. " I'm Gabriella Montez" she said, just as she was about to shake his hand he was pulled away by Mrs. Bolton and pushed next to Andrew. He was the best man and it was a great honor. He searched the crowd for the most georgeous chocolate brown eyes he had ever seen. He finally found her.He smiled and waved at her. She waved back then smiled at her thoughts'wow he was the first Bolton to acknowlage my existense all day!" "Way to go Bolton I like him already!" then she frowned as she thought' why would he like me i'm just a servent girl'**


	4. have a nice trip see ya next fall!

Hey hope you liked the last chapter troy was there(YAY!) well after this if you have an ideas about the story shoot i'm all ears especially since I have major writters block or w/e u call that!!!!

well enjoy!

**The ceremony ended and it was time for the reception.Gabriella was carrying a tray with red whine. Today she was part of the catering crew. She got to attend the wedding eat FREE food for a change and get paid double what the Bolton's pay her so she thought it was a pretty good deal. She was walking aroung offering people drinks but what she was realy doing was looking for a certain blue eyed boy named troy. She was too busy day dreaming to notice Dustin(AKA the brat) stick his leg out in front of her foot so she would fall. She ended up tripping, the drinks landing on the bride she shrieked in embarasment. **

**Then Mrs.Bolton stood up and started yelling at her " You useless little orphan what the hell did you do?!? you ruined everything!!" then she slapped Gabriella. Tears brimmed her eyes as she ran out of the church. **

**Troy noticed this and ran after her. "WAIT STOP!" he yelled after her but Gabriella thought it was Andrew and kept running. She got to het room and Troy ran behing her and banged on the door then asked " what happened why did you leave?!? " he asked with concern lingering in his voice.**

" **You know damn well what happened!" she screamed back angrily " NO I DON'T!" he said getting annoyed. " YOU KNOW WHAT I HATE YOU AND YOUR FAMILY YOU KILLED MY MOM AND DAD! I WISH YOU AND EVERY OTHER BOLTON WOULD JUST GO TO HELL!" she screamed back then began to sob. **

**Troy was angry and just started walking away. When Gabriella noticed no one was trying to barge down the door she opened it and saw Troy walking away. She wanted to say" Troy wait comeback!" or "I'm sorry comeback I didn;t mean it!" or something but nothing came out. She had lump in her throat from crying. She tried to swallow it down but she was unsuccesful she couldn;t talk. She closed the door and cried, this time they weren't tears of hurt and pain but of anger and frustration. She cried until no more tears would vome out then she got into bed and feel asleep not wanting to think of the next days events.She woke up the next morning and dragged herself out of bed. She quickly got ready and found Andrew in his study reading. She cleared her throat to get his attention and asked" Where is Troy?" she asked not wanting to sound to eager he looked up from his book and responded"Oh i'm sorry Gabriella he's gone... **

HAHAHA he is gone!I know you must probably hate me because I said he would come home from college and be Gabriella's hero and all that good stuff but this great Idea struck me (but restassured he will be back) Dustin is a brat he ruines everything I hate him. He is the wrost person in this story. Now i'm begging **PLZ PLZ PLZ ! SUBMIT YOUR IDEAS! WHAT DO YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN WITH TROY? ANSWER IN YOUR REVIEW! I HAVE MAJOR WRITTERS BLOCK OR W/E IT'S CALLED! **

PS- remember if you don't give me ideas I wont have anything to write which means I can't update which means you will never know what happens to Gabriella and Troy! Now do what makes me happy and **READ AND REVIEW!! **

-KIKI


	5. telephone conversation

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Thanks to everyone who gave me ideas. You guys probably still hate me from the last chapter that's good cuz your probably gonna still hate me at the end of this chapter too HAHAHA! I love to make you guys mad!

Butterflygoodbye thanks for your idea I will definitely use it in the upcoming chapters!:)

oh I just wanted to see if anyone takes the time to read my author's notes so if you read it put the word"Butterflygoodbye" at the end of the review. It would be much appreciated to know if I should waste my time writing these author notes if no one's going to read it.

well here's chapter 5 enjoy(i think lol)!

_PREVIOUSLY ON RAGS AND RICHES:_

_Gabriella dragged herself out of bed and found Andrew reading in his study. She cleared her throat to get his attention and a asked" Where is troy?" she asked trying not to sound to eager . He looked up from his book and said" Oh I'm sorry Gabriella he's gone..." _

**when she heard this her eyes went wide and she started hyperventilating then she screamed really loud. (a/n: like the way Sharpay screams when the nachos fall on her ) **

"**WHAT?!?" "He's gone?!?" "where is he?" "why did he leave?" "Is he okay?" she asked so many questions at once it's a miracle Andrew understood her. **

"**whoa Gabriella chill!Take a deep breath. In. Out. In. Out." he said as she willingly obeyed **

"**He's going to spend the rest of his long weekend (A/N: the long weekend is 4 days he only came home for the wedding sry if i forgot to mention it. He was going to stay for the four days but decided to only stay for like 1 and a half) at his college. I'm not sure why he left, but he was muttering something about an argument and something about going to hell." This comment made Gabriella blush lightly but Andrew didn't seem to notice. "I tried asking what was wrong..." Andrew continued with what he was saying " but he just shook his head and said it was nothing and that he just had a lot on his mind. He said since most students went home for the long weekend the campus would be a nice quiet place to think and gather his thoughts" he said **

"**oh" Gabriella replied simply what more was there to say ? Nothing. **

**The after a few minutes of silence Andrew spoke "So now that I have answered all of your questions it's time to answer mine." um k, shoot" said Gabriella unsure of what he was going to say. **

"**Okay here it goes, why the sudden interest in my brother and knowing things like if he lest and why?" he said with a look on his face that said ' I know something you don't know' but lucky for him Gabriella didn't notice. **

" **oh, well ... um, uh..." she wasn't expecting that question. " um ... uh ... you see that's a really simple answer ...ha ha ha ( she laughed nervously)... you see I just wanted to see if he was here that way I would know how many um... you know ... pancakes to make for breakfast" " yeah that's it I wasn't sure weather to make 3 or 4." " right" was all Andrew could say in a very sarcastic tone. She knew he didn't believe her heck she didn't even believe herself but Andrew let it slide. "Okay um yeah you just have to make 3 or you could make one for yourself and join us if you'd like? " um Tokay" she answered and hurried off. **

**Andrew's POV**

**Unbeknown to Troy and Gabriella someone had been watching them the day they meet at the wedding.'**_what do they think I am stupid? I was watching there movements carefully. I noticed a certain twinkle in Gabriella's eyes__,one that she had lost a few years back when her dad died and again a few months back when her mom died. Troy had a certain spark in his voice when he talked to her, he actually seemed... happy. Troy always **acted **like he was happy but I could see through this phony act of his. I knew deep down Troy was sad no worse then sad depressed. But i let him be I knew if he needed to talk to me about it he knew where to find me.' _

**Gabriella's POV I was walking down the hall when the phone rang I picked it up **

**No one's POV**

**G Gabriella **

**TTROY**

**AANDREW**

**G: Hello, Bolton residence**

**T: Hi this is Troy**

**G: Oh hey Troy **

**T:Um hello? May I ask who's speaking**

**Gabriella hesitated not sure if she should say who he was incase he would get mad at her for yelling at him the other day.**

**T: Hello is anyone there? **

**G:Oh yeah sorry . Oh what did you just ask?**

**T:um who is this?**

**G:oh right this is Gabriella the - ...**

**T:oh yeah the maid great! He said sarcastically **

**T: um is Andrew there? **

**G: yeah hold on let me get him hold on! **

**Gabriella put the phone down but Troy could still hear the muffled sounds of someone yelling Andrew's name. He figured it was Gabriella's voice. Then he thought' hm maybe I should give her a second chance I mean she was having a pretty bad day' Troy was snapped out of his thought's when he heard Andrew's voice.**

**A: Hello Troy you there?**

**T:Oh yeah hey dude um I was wondering how you were and how Anne was?**

**A:I know that's not why you really called but I'll give you the answer anyways. I'm fine Anne's fine. I'm moving in with her next week and that's about it. Then he laughed a little**

**T: what's so funny?**

**A: oh you wouldn't believe who asked for you? **

**T: who?**

**A:Gabriella, you know the maid. **

**T:Oh that's great what ever man. **

**A:woah dude what's wrong did she do something?**

**T: well yeah kinda, well the night at the reception party she ran out crying and I ran after her because I wanted to know what was wrong. So I knocked on the door and she kept telling me to go away until she finally exploded and told me to go to hell! I was pissed so I just walked away.**

**A: woah dude (a/n: ha ha i think woah dude is like Andrew's catch phrase ha ha lol okay w/e now back to the story)you didn't at least stay to comfort her? I mean she;s been through a lot her mom Just died like 2 months ago. Give her a break. Cut her some slack. **

**T:I know but that still doesn't give her the right to say that to me especially since I was trying to be nice to her.**

**A: um k what ever dude it's your problem**

**T: I know that's why I'm going to give her a second chance I'm willing to start over if she is. **

**A: k see that's what i mean we want peace not war**

**T: k anyways I was wondering, I know I'm coming back in to weeks for spring break . So I was wondering if I could bring my girlfriend?**

**A: GIRLFRIEND!?! Andrew yelled so that the whole world could hear. This made Gabriella look up from what she was doing and think' **_GIRLFRIEND he has a girlfriend ?!? why did he have to have a girlfriend?!? wait Gabriella what are you saying you don't like him his family is making your life hell. You have to hate him even though he has the most beautiful ocean blue eyes you have ever seen. Wait no Gabriella snap out of it!' _**she shook her head to get the thoughts out of her head. Little did she know Andrew was having a mental fight of his own.'**_Girlfriend but i thought he like Gabriella? Oh I'm so confused now this ruins there chances to be together. Crap!o will this should be one interesting hell of a week' _

**Woah I think this is like the longest chapter I have written. I hope you liked this chapter It was really fun writing because Gabriella starts to have feeling for Troy even if she doesn't realize it! Ha ha! Anyways R&R! -kiki**


	6. legally blonde

**First of all I want to thank everyone who reviewed. I also want to thank HSM13192 and XOXObabyXOXO (sry if i spelled it wrong)for reading the authors note and doing what it said. I will also go ahead with barikaandzac's request and stop writing everything in bold. Well I was seriously stumped ,for a while I couldn't think of anything to write for chapter 6. that's why it took so long to update plus I've been extremely busy! Teachers are giving me tons of work it took me 4 hours to do my homework last night when it usually only takes me 2!! w/e I'm talking useless stuff so ... I'm gonna get on with it...**

**Well enjoy!(I think, maybe , idk!) **

_PREVIOUSLY ON RAGS AND RICHES:_

_T: Since I know I'm coming back for spring break I was wondering if I could bring my girlfriend?_

_A: GIRLFRIEND!?!_

T: "oh I'm sorry dude that came out wrong I meant a friend who just happens to be a girl , you know a gal friend. But who knows this vacation is the perfect opportunity so we can become a little more than friends if you know what i mean." He said while wiggling his eyebrows even though he knew Andrew couldn't see him.

A: um sure yeah what ever dude it's k with me. Oh by the way what's her name?

T:that's for me to know and for you to find out

TWO WEEKS LATER

"Ding Dong!" Gabriella rushed to open the door to find none other then Troy Bolton standing there.

"Hello Troy" she said politely

"Hello Gabriella" he said

"Hey Gabriella I've been meaning to talk to you about something I was wonderi-" "TROY!" came a scream from outside. "uh hold on a sec." he said rushing out side. He came back a few minutes later carrying many pink suitcases. Gabriella rushed over and took a few of the bags to help lighten the load. "Thank" he said appreciatively. Once they set the bags on the floor she giggled then said "wow Troy, _pink,_I never would of guessed!"she joked. "HA HA HA very funny" he said sarcastically "Naw actually there my girl I mean gal friend's" he blushed a little at what he had just said or at least at what he had almost said. "Speaking of which she should be coming in a few minutes." then as if right on cue a petite blond girl game in. She was wearing a pink business suite. (AN:sort of like what sharpay wears at the beginning of the movie when they call her an ice queen) She wore 5 in. pink heels and had a pink purse with a little chiwawa sticking it's head out.(AN:think legally blond) She took off her sun glasses and said"Hey troysie thanks for taking in by bags"she said then planted a quick kiss on his lips.

GABI'S POV

I watched then kiss it wasn't long but all my insides must have just melted I should have been the one in his arms. _wait Gabi what are you saying!?!_ I wanted to say"Get off my man!" but of course I couldn't I shouldn't even be feeling these things towards him. Gabi_ what are you saying , just admitted it already you lik...nooooooo you don't you hate him!!Right?!?_

**No** one's POV

Gabriella coughed to get there attention. They quickly broke apart. Troy was blushing furiously but still managed to to say "Gabriella this is Sharpay" "Hi Sharpay I'm Gabriella"she said warmly"I'm pleased to meet you" she added "Uh huh I'm sure _you_ are" she responded coldly then started to walk away,'_okay what's her problem' _ Gabriella thought as she started picking up the bags. then she heard someone say "oh servant girl..." "my name's Gabriella" Gabi said starting to get annoyed "um yeah what ever... could you bring my bags up to my room and get me a glass of water. 1 ice some lemon and orange juice squeezed in it and a pink umbrella and swirly straw"she stated '_I'm not a bellhop and I don;t do room service, so if that little witch wants something she's gonna have to go get it herself'_ Gabriella thought. Troy and Gabi (an:I'm gonna use her nick name "Gabi" cuz it's easier to type and shorter w/e back to the story) stood in the living room with an awkward silence between them. Then finally she spoke "so troy what did you want to talk about before you got interrupted by miss _thang_ ?" Troy chuckled at the way she said "thing" of course referring to Sharpay. "Oh right!" he said "um about the wedding ,I'm sorry my mom yelled at you. She can't control her anger sometimes." he admitted '_sometimes! How about all the time!'_the voice inside Gabi's head hissed. "Oh don't be sorry Troy it's not your fault it's not like you can control my clumsiness or your mom's anger" she said "I was the one who spilled the wine on your brother's fiance and come to think of it I didn't even say sorry."she frowned a little at this last comment. Troy noticed this and immediately tried to make her feel better about it." It's okay I actually thought it was funny, just don't tell him I said that"he said and smiled. She smiled back and said"Oh Troy, about our little "conversation" I'm really sorry, I was having a bad day please forgive me" she begged and gave him a puppy face pout (an :or w/e it's called)

Troy's POV

I watched her start begging for my forgiveness it was kinda cute. I looked deep into those chocolate brown eyes of hers and saw that she really was sad and was sorry for yelling even though e just met each other a few weeks back. I kept starring at her and noticed a freckle she had above her lip and the way her hair cascades over her shoulder finally over flowing down her back in the shape of deep luscious curls. I take one last look at her before I speak and realize she's gorgeous. _STOP! Troy what are you saying you can't like her your practically dating sharpay you shouldn't be doing this you can't like her!_ He shook his head to get rid of his thought then said " okay I forgive you, as a matter of fact I would like to start over" he said pleased with himself "Okay if you wish, I'm Gabriella Montez" she said he chuckled and said" HA HA look at you being all smart ass with me" Gabriella looked at him, as if shocked by his language then then " Excuse me smart ass what?!? I just met you"Then he smiled and said" Okay I'll play along Hi Gabriella I'm Troy Bolton" Then they shook hands. Gabi could've sworn she felt a spark but ignored it Troy felt the same thing but decided to ignore it for the sake of their sort of new found friendship. Gabi smiled and headed to the kitchen leaving Troy in the living room deciding what to do next. 45Min later Gabi walked out of the kitchen and was heading up the stairs to tell everyone dinner was ready when she felt a hand slip over her mouth. S he tried to scream but couldn't. Then the realized she was being dragged into a room. When they got inside the person finally let go of Gabi. She quickly turned around and looked at the person it was ...

**DUN DUN DUN! HA HA HA ! Okay I know this cliff hanger sucks but w/e. I don't think this is my best chapter so if you think it's crap like I do you can tell me in the review and If i get enough votes I'll delete it and write a new one. Sorry it took so long to update R&R**

**- KIKI :)**


	7. mystery

OMG thanks to everyone who reviewed and told me my last chapter was not crap! It motivated me to update sooner then I was going to which wouldn't have been for at least 1 week which would've sucked for you guys :( Anyways I'm glad most of you liked chapter 6 this one is DEFINETLY not my best work the beginning is sucky but the rest of it is ok ... i think

well enjoy (not really but w/e)

_PREVIOUSLY ON RAGS AND RICHES:_

_Gabriella walked out of the kitchen to tell everyone dinner was ready when she felt a hand slip over her mouth. She tried to scream but couldn't then she was being dragged into a room. Then when the person finally let go Gabi quickly turned around and looked at the person it was..._

Gabi quickly turned around and saw a pair of blue eyes starring back at her, but they weren't Troy's they were Andrew's. "Why the hell did you do that?!?" she asked furiously "listen to me" he said "don't go flirting with troy Sharpay is very territorial and she will kick your ass if she sees you flirting with her soon to be boyfriend whatever you do don't go flirting with him" he warned "what do you mean flirt I never flirt with anyone especially not your brother!"she said defensively but her face was growing redder every second."oh yeah then why are you blushing?" he said now pointing out the obvious" well uh because it's hot in here and maybe because i freaked out when someone dragged me into my room it could have been a mass murderer for all i knew" she spat back angrily then she turned around and left in a huff.

Gabi was walking down the hall when she thought '_How could he even think I would flirt with him he's a Bolton I don't really associate with Bolton's or well at least not that way!I don't like Troy and I don't want to get his attention he's just another Bolton! So since he's a Bolton I couldn't possibly like him?!?! I think?!?aww man maybe I shouldn't have been so hard on Andrew he was only trying to help._

Gabi's POV

I was walking to Andrew's room to apologize when I saw Dustin. He looked both ways as if crossing the street but he went into a closet curiosity obviously got the better of her she hid behind a plant and observed. After a few seconds she started to hear muffled noises like someone was talking '_HA I got him I can't believe that little twerp talks to himself !' 'Wait no there's another voice.' " but who's!' _she thought. 5 Minutes later he walked out and ran to his room. I walked out from behind the plant. I f I walked into the closet it might seem suspicious then a little light bulb went off in my head.'_AH I got it I'll go get the dry cleaning from downstairs and put it in the closet then when i'm done I'll search the closet a little to see if I can figure out who was in the closet with Dustin and what they were doing?' _she thought

No ones POV

Little did she know as she went downstairs someone sneaked out of the closet and ran to his/her room.

Gabriella walked upstairs with the dry cleaning and headed for the closet. While she was hanging the clothes up she dropped a hanger. She went to pick it up and felt something it didn't feel a hanger so she picked it up. S he brought it to the light and realized it was a pink dangly(a/n:I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF THAT'S A WORD ! i THINK IT IS LOL ANYWAYS BACK TO THE STORY!) earing. She could only think of one person who would own jewelery like that... SHARPAY!

Hope you liked it! This chapter can be kinda confusing so let me know and I'll clear somethings up. Well if you have any ideas as to what should happen next now would be a very good time to tell me cuz I have wrtter block and it would be very much appreciated! R&R

- KIKI :)


	8. PERFECT

**Hey thanks for the reviews many of them make me laugh. A lot of you said things like 'OMG sharpay is cheating on troy with Dustin and stuff like that which is funny but the only problem is that Dustin is 12 and sharpay's like 18. talk about EWW! Lol! You might be happy to know that I will be able to update regularly since I will not be going half way across the country to visit relatives. Any ways what do you care ? so enjoy! **

Dustin's POV

I feel like my lungs are on fire. I don't think I've ever ran that fast .ever. "Oh shit I think Gabriella saw me!" "dang it!"

_flash back: I walked into my room right after that Sharpay girl came. I saw a note on my bed it said '**I know you hate Gabriella at least your not the only one so join the club. Meet me in the closet right before dinner. Lets give her hell! -love pink!' **After I read that I knew it had to be Sharpay and that she was the last person I expected to be evil like me! Mwah ha ha! I stuffed the note in my pocket and met her in the closet exactly as she said. We sat there not knowing what we could do until an idea popped into my head and an evil grin appeared on my face. She looked at me evilly and asked" what?!?" "Your not 'officially' Troy's girlfriend right?"I asked "What the heck boy I'm trying to help you make her miserable,you should appreciate it and not say hurtful words like that to me but if you must know he hasn't officially 'asked' me out yet but I know he wants to." she says "Any ways continue" she ads " well since your not Troy's girlfriend 'officially' she probably still thinks she has a chance with him but if you make her jealous and get him to ask you out she'll be heartbroken and you'll have my brother." I said proudly. "I'm so proud of you for your age you have definitely mastered the art of hate, give me a hug" she said fake crying"woah there blondie no human contact your getting mushy on me." he said then he walked out._

_End flashback _

Sharpay's POV

I opened the closet door and checked to see if the cost was clear (AN: not sure if I spelled it right i hope you still know what I mean) I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and got really scared so I bolted out of the closet. Ha Dustin I 'm so proud he has a much greater evil in him and he will use it for bigger and better things after all he's the mastermind of this whole operation."OMG OMG OMG !" "What happened to my other earing where is it !" "omg I think I lost it those earrings were expensive where could it be." I was looking for the earing when I heard someone knock on the door it was Gabriella " oh what do you want?" I said coldly "I was going to tell you dinner is ready" Gabi spat angrily " okay well no need to be mean I coming!" I said with mock anger. I closed the door and got ready ' O well I'll ask someone if they have seen my earing after dinner' and walked to the dinning room.

TROY'S poV

I walked into the dinning room and sat next to Sharpay . Gabriella served her some water. And Sharpay told her she wanted it with lemon and orange juice a pink umbrella a bendy straw and one ice. Gabriella disagreed saying she had done all that and that there were no more umbrella's and straws. My mom saw this and got up from her table took Sharpay's drink and splashed it in Gabriella's face then she yelled at her and asked her to go find straws and umbrella's because she was being rude to the guests. then she asked for money and my mom said "I pay you every week use your own money" but Gabriella said " I was saving it for my winter uniform" " the hell with your uniform go buy straws!" my mom yelled. I was shocked I have never sen my mom like this ! Me knowing this would only get worse I reached into my pocket and took out a $50 bill I gave it to her and said" here for your uniform and so you can get yourself some boots too." I said smiling she smiled gratefully but then said " I can't it's your money" " Gabriella how dare you take money from my son!"

" you little tramp!" my mom bellowed " he needs it for college and to buy book ! What do you want to ruin his future" she yelled again then she took the cup smashed it on her head so it broke into hundreds or pieces , smacked her then grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and threw her out the door. Then she opened it and yelled"AND DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOU BUY STRAWS AND UMBRELLA'S!"

I can't believe she was doing this I have to help her! But how?!?

I got up from my chair and left. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door I opened it, it was my mom she wanted to know why I walked off. That's when I exploded .

" How could you do that to her she a girl around my age your working her like a slave she never did anything wrong I can't believe you could treat her that way! How would you feel if someone treated me like that I'm sure as hell you would go and kick that person's ass" " so why do you do it to other people?!?, I know your sad that dads died and all but being mean and abusing Gabriella wont bring him back, nothing will. I have never seen you like this , so cruel and mean come to think of it this is the first time ever I'm ashamed that your my mother! But just in case you haven't noticed Gabriela is a maid not a slave and you have crossed the line between being her boss and being a dictator towards her you can't control her life even though you think you can and when it doesn't go your way you become barbaric. You need to stop acting like this or I will never come back again this is insane I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"

then I stormed off and went for a walk.

MRS. BOLTON'S pov

I can't believe he yelled at me all I was trying to do was make him happy and protect the family name I mean sharpay's rich we want her father to bless the marriage and we can get lots of money from it but it's all for there future.

Gabriella's POV

I used the only money I had and bought the straws and the umbrella's for that she devil sharpay. I was about to go back to the house when I saw someone sitting on a bench. He looked familiar but I couldn;t tell who it was since I was so far away i walked closer and noticed it was Troy and sat down. H e looked really sad so I didn't talk I just sat there. H e eventually noticed the person sitting next to him wouldn't leave so he looked up from the floor to face me. His face looked saddened and confused. I didn't talk but instead I gave him a hug. He gratefully wrapped his arms around me and pulled me tight. Then we just sat there watching the sunset and enjoying each other's company. We sat there for about 30 more minutes then we walked home.

Troy's POV

After yelling at my mom I needed to think. Grabbed my coat and headed out for a walk. I found my self sitting on a park bench a few blocks away from my house. I sat down alone for about 20 minutes before I felt someone sit next to me. When they wouldn't leave I looked up and it was Gabriella she did n;t talk she just starred. The next thing I knew she hugged me and I gratefully gave into her embrace. Her hugs were magic it was as if all stress had been released. We sat there enjoying each other's company in pure bliss. Then we walked home together it was perfect.

**Hey hope yall enjoyed this chapter. Troy is finally standing up for Gabi yay! What should happen next?tell me in your reviews! R&R **

**-KIKI :)**


	9. good bye

**Omg thanks for all the reviews they always put a smile on my face!And since most of you were begging me to write more here it goes! Enjoy!**

Gabriella was a sleep in her room with a smile plastered on her face. She was dreaming about last night . But her dream was better then last night

'_ she was walking out of the store when she saw troy sitting on a bench . She sat down next to him and starred into his blue eyes like she could get lost in them forever' _

at that very moment Troy walked into her room and looked at her sleeping he smiled and thought '_why is she smiling?!?'_ then he remembered what he was there to do and set the note down on her bed. He was about to leave when he heard her whisper "Troy." then he saw the smile on her face widen. He was a little shocked then just chuckled to himself and left her room thinking she could use a few more minutes of sleep before his mom would wake her up.

Gabriella was still dreaming ' _she looked into his eyes he looked into hers. He leaned in she did too they were only centimeters apart when-_

BANG BANG BANG! Someone was knocking on her door no actually someone was pounding on the door. That quickly woke her up and she shot from her bed twisting up the covers and knocking the note off her bed and onto the floor where it later fell under her bed (AN: she didn't know the note was on her bed I'm just saying that so u don't wonder y she didn't see the note yet) she put on her uniform and opened the door. Sharpay had been banging on the door . "What !?" she asked "oh I want you to do my laundry" "um didn't you just get here like 2 days ago?" "you couldn't have possibly used all your clothes" she stated "well it's hot here and I sweat and you know pretty girls un like yourself don't sweat so I've been changing and taking a shower every 2 hours." "2 hours!" "okay fine I'll do it but you know there's an invention called the a/c right?"she asked sarcastically "yes _Gabi _I'm not stupid I don't use the a/c because it drys out my skin" she said matter-of-factly. Then she walked away.

Gabi's POV

Well as long as that little witch wants me to do her laundry I might as well do everyone's. Just as she was about to take the clothes down stairs troy walked down the hall. H e smiled and asked " when's breakfast going to be ready?" she smiled and said "I could be ready right now if you want it to" she said smoothly. Troy followed her into the living room and offered to help but she just said "no". H e watched her work from the corner of the room .

H e started to laugh . While Troy was laughing Dustin sped in the room and put a marble a few feet in front of Troy. Then he sped out of the room and out of sight. Gabriella heard him laugh and spun around then she started walking towards him ever so slowly "What's so funny?"she asked then she walked closer and closer with her finger sticking out so it looked like she was about to poke him. But she tripped on the marble Dustin put in front of Troy. He saw this and said"Gabi watch-" but it was too late she already tripped and landed on Troy for support. Troy couldn't hold the weight and fell backwards towards the wall where they lips accidentally locked . Then right on cue Sharpay walked in and saw this then she ran away "crying."She ran to Mrs.Bolton crying saying that Gabriella had jumped on Troy and that they were making out. Mrs.Bolton ran from her room and went into the living room where she indeed saw troy being pushed against the wall by none other then Gabriella. Then she screamed "GABRIELLA MOINTEZ!" Troy and Gabriella not realizing the current position they were in jump apart immediately both blushing furiously. " Gabriella Montez what are you doing with my boy?" she said "Nothing happened maim I assure you, even Troy will tell you I slipped and I leaned on him for support and somehow we ended up in this position" she said " your right nothing happened but what if sharpay hadn't seen you this could've resulted to more!" she stated " oh come here here my poor baby boy what did she do to you?"she asked then she hugged Troy. Gabriella had never seen this side of her before and giggled then her blue eagle eyes stared daggers into Gabriella's face before she said " this is not a laughing matter MS.MONTEZ!" she said "you've hurt my poor boy and for that you will pay, you will not get paid for the next month and you will only be getting lunch no breakfast or dinner" she stated then she slapped Gabriella. Gabriella ran down stairs in tears . Troy tried to run after her but his mom stopped him and said " oh c'mon troy lets get some cookies and milk." and dragged him away.

Gabriella's POV

I ran down the stairs crying. I couldn't believe she was accusing me of doing something I didn't. I decided to do the laundry and stay down here and let all that drama dwell down. I reach into Dustin's pocket's to see if there's anything in them , with any luck he has money left over from school. oh I reach in and feel paper he might have at least a dollar left. I took out what was in his pocket it wasn't money it was a note it read :_**I know you hate Gabriella at least your not the only one so join the club. Meet me in the closet right before dinner. Lets give her hell! -love pink!' '**I couldn't believe it they were trying to get me in trouble they obviously don't want me here' _ I ran upstairs to my room and started pulling everything out of my drawers . 'Yes I've made up my mind. Yes I Gabriella Anne Montez have finally thought for myself I have decided I will run away from this life of hell that I have called home for most of my life. I reached under my bed to get my backpack and felt something else it was another note it read: '**_ hey Gabi thanks for everything you really know how to make someone feel better. It's weird you have so little yet you give so much that's what I like about you. Meet me on the balcony at 10:30 tonight we can watch the stars together I heard there's going to be a comet. Sweet huh? _**

_**PS- I need another one of your magical hugs :) **_

_**Troy**_

She sighed as she read the note. Then looked at the clock it read 10:15. She decided to meet Troy on the balcony but she wasn't going to watch the stars no matter how badly she wanted to she was going there to say good bye. Forever.

**Hey! Hope y'all liked this chapter it's kinda confusing so if you need me to clear things up just tell me. I know this chapter is short so I'll try to make the next one longer. This chapter proved Sharpay and Dustin are pure evil mwah ha ha! I will update really soon probably tonight or sometime tomorrow the latest on Tuesday. Anyways hope you liked it R&R **

**-KIKI :)**


	10. I'm sorry

**Hey thanks for all the reviews . Sorry but I had to make at least one sad chapter. Most of you guys said you wanted me to update last night but I couldn't so here I am updating really early even though it's like 12 pm but it's early for me considering I didn't have school today YEAH! ANYWAYS HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

Previously on Rags and Riches:

_She sighed as she read the note. Then looked at the clock it read 10:15. She decided to meet Troy on the balcony but she wasn't going to watch the stars no matter how badly she wanted to she was going there to say good bye. Forever. _

Gabriella climbed the stairs to the balcony and found troy sitting there. "Hey" she said warmly he looked up and said "Hey I wasn't sure if you would come" she sat down next to him. " you know Troy I wouldn't have come tonight if that little accident today didn't happen" "what do you mean?" he asked confused " well Troy I found this in Dustin's pocket" she showed him the note "that little-" he said" "well back to what I was saying , I knew nobody wanted me so I thought about running away I was packing my things when I reached under my bed for my backpack and found the note you left me." she said "what! Why?" he asked surprised. "Troy you of all people should know , you've seen the way your mom treats me, I can't take this anymore!" "I'm sorry Troy but I can't stay. I only came here to say good bye" "Forever" "what no you can't leave" he said "I'm sorry Troy I have to"she said quietly "fine if you must leave at least give me one of your magical hugs" he said smiling _'oh god why'd he have to do that his smile takes my breath away'_ she thought. "oh so that's what you meant when you said thanks for everything in the letter" "yes I mean that day at the park I was sad and you were hurt but you set aside your hurt to make me feel better" then he said "when I put the note on your bed this morning you were smiling what were you dreaming about?" she looked into his eyes and gave him a quick peck on the lips and said. "thanks for making my dream come true" she was walking away when he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him then he leaned in and their lips crashed together. This time it wasn't accidental. They both felt fireworks and electricity pulsing through their veins. It felt so right,(AN: It feels so right to be here with you ohh and now looking in your eyes I feel in my heart the start of something new. Lol back to the story) like they belonged together. This time it wasn't Sharpay who interrupted it was Gabriella. She broke the kiss and looked at him." why'd you do that?" he asked breathlessly "I'm sorry Troy I can't do this ,Your dating Sharpay do you know what she would do to me if she ever found out?" " But Gabi I'll make sure nothing bad happens to you." _'oh god there he goes calling me Gabi, but for some reason I don;t shudder it just sounds so right coming out of his mouth.'_ "I'm sorry Troy I can't do this. At least not now" she starts running away when troy says"but Gabriella ." she looks back and says "I'm sorry" By this time Gabriella was in tears. She couldn't run away now not in the way she felt. She was so confused she knows she likes Troy heck she might even love him but she's not sure if he likes her, loves her , or just got caught up in the moment. She climbs into her bed and thinks about the past events on the balcony until she finally falls asleep.

**Hey hope you liked it! This chapter is really short but I couldn't think of anything else plus it seemed like a pretty good place to stop it for now. Anyways This chapter is happy and sad but I promise the upcoming chapters will probably have more fluff so look forward to that. I need a ideas what should happen next, in the story?" I NEED HELP! R&R **

**-KIKI :) **

**PS-Since I don't have school today I may be able to update again later today. :)**


	11. AUTHORS NOTE ! IMPORTANT!

**Hey this is an authors note. This is going to be a poll to see what happens next so vote and which ever things gets the most votes will get chosen. W/e you probably already knew that so I would just be wasting you time. **

**1. Gabriella runs away **

**2. Gabriella runs away with Troy (but if that happens it doesn't mean mrs. Bolton wont find them) **

**3.Troy and Gabriella try to get back at Dustin and Sharpay (pay back) **

**4. Mrs. Bolton finds out about what happened on the balcony **

**5. Sharpay gets over Troy and starts to like Andrew but Andrew See's what a witch she is and rejects her leaving her sad and heart broken (ha ha ha, if you pick this one I'll try to make it funny and make Sharpay look bad and like an idiot) **

**6. sharpay tries to hurt Gabi so she makes it look like her and Troy are making out or something like that. **

**7. other (if so tell what your idea is)**

**I know there are lots of choices but just review and put which one you like . **

**-KIKI :)**


	12. Authors note 2!

**Hey guys this is another authors note. I know what your thinking when is she gonna update well I'm working on the chapter as we speak or type which ever you prefer. Lol. I thought a lot of your ideas were great! Some ideas I never would of thought of. Sadly I can only pick 1 or 2 ideas but I will definitely do more poll things. I love to hear what you guys think should happen because then I can write what you guys want to see or read in the story and it's a win win situation.I Probably wont have another one in this this story since this one is sadly coming to an end but maybe in the sequel ( don't get too happy I haven't decided yet!) or in another one because I will definitely be writing more about my favorite pair troyella. Anyways just wanted to let you know that I'm working on it and it should be done really soon! **

**-KIKI :) **

**this is another poll thing but not for the story this is just for fun so if you want to you can do it if not w/e. **

**Brown Haired Zac Vs. Black Haired Zac Vs. Zac **

**Zac looks better with brown hair**

**Zac looks better with black hair **

**Zac looks ugly so I don't pay much attention (shame on you!) lol jk! **


	13. After the balcony

**Hey thanks for all the votes they really helped make this decision easier. The idea for this next chapter is 100 Bostonsk8er9 and 0 my idea so I give all credit to Bostonsk8er9 .Now I wont make you wait any longer. SO HERE IT IS CHAPTER 11 ENJOY!**

Gabriella ran to her room in tears but when she got there, there was an unexpected visitor sitting on her bed waiting for her. "what the hell were you doing with my boy on the balcony!?!" she asked (an: I think you already know who that is but just in case you don't it's Mrs. BOLTON) "I didn't do any thing we just talked" she said but it wasn't understandable through her crying. "huh?" asked Mrs. Bolton."I didn't do anything we just talked" "what?" asked Mrs. Bolton this time walking up to Gabriella and slapping her. Gabriella cried harder. " I didn't do anything I swear" she said still crying. " what?" Mrs.Bolton asked again slapping her once more poor Gabriella she just kept on crying "I said-" "Gabriella I heard you the first time. I may be old but I'm not deaf, I'm not blind, and I'm sure as hell not stupid! Did you really think I wouldn't know about your little saliva swap with my son? Did you? Huh?" she said once again slapping her. (AN"sry if i made that sound disgusting ) "I don't know I just-" she said between hiccups "you just what huh?""Gabriella you just what?" she said standing up. Obviously that frightened Gabriella and she started covering her face with her hands to get ready for the slap. But what surprised Gabriella was that she didn't slap her she just stood up. "Gabriella stop crying!" she yelled "you look stupid! Only people with lives can cry you have no life Gabriella you sold it to me the day you started working here, and darling that is worse then selling your poor pathetic soul to the devil." she grinned evilly. Gabriella looked frightened. Then Mrs.Bolton said "don't worry Gabi I wont kill you, what a fool I would be if I did you would be no use to me lying in a coffin for the rest of eternity" she said evilly.

Troys POV

_Tonight was the best night ever! I kissed the girl of my dreams... wait what the girl of my dreams I thought that was Sharpay, noooooo Gabriela is the girl for me Sharpay is a witch I don't know how anyone can ever fall for her. But I still hope Gabi doesn't leave she's the best thing that has ever happened to me and i mean EVER! And even though we have only known each other for a few months I feel like she completes me in a way Sharpay or any other girl couldn't. Heck I think I'm in love! Yeah and even though I 've probably said that a lot to most of my dates ,this time I really mean it. REALLY! When I'm around her I feel as if anything is possible. When she enters a room I'm in, my heart beats really fast and when she kissed me oh dear god I think she made my heart stop. This is a girl that no matter how long I have known her , her voice still sends shivers up my spine and when she touches me my hands get clammy and I can feel butterflies in my stomach. And even though I feel like I'm going to throw up from nerves I love this feeling because this feeling is love and that's how I feel for Gabriella montez. _He thought then he feel asleep dreaming of his one true love.

BACK WITH GABRIELLA

Mrs .Bolton grabbed Gabriella and took her down to the basement. She turned the washing machine on so no one could hear them and whipped out her belt then she threw Gabriella to the ground where she was whipped 10 times but she would only remember 3 as she had past out from the pain after the third whip. Gabriella was now lying on the floor unconscious her skin was red with marks and beginning to get bruises where the belt hit hardest. Some spots were bleeding from where the buckle had hit her. Long after Mrs.Bolton had left her there to basically die Gabriella woke up and looked at the clock it was 3 in the morning she had been there since midnight 3 hours. Gabriella made it up the stairs the best she could and went to her room she picked up her bag with stuff already in it from earlier that night and finished packing it. She made sure she had everything and gave the room a once over and spotted something by her bed she picked it up it was the note troy had written her telling her to meet him on the balcony. (AN sorry I didn't write it I was being lazy and didn't feel like it besides y'all know which note I'm talking about) she sighed and thought'_ I can't just leave him like that I love him and he might even love me. I have to at __least tell him why I'm running away and that I'm going to be safe' _she quickly grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled her note on it .

**Dear Troy, **

**I have made my decision I ran away and at 3:30 am I have officially walked away from this life of hell. Last night after the balcony was the last straw. Your mother found out about it and started whipping me with her belt. Don't worry the injuries were not that bad a few bruises and red marks and 1 or 2 cuts nothing a first aid kit can't fix. Lol. Troy these past few weeks have been the best ever I've never meet someone as friendly as you who hasn't judged me on the money or job I have I thought that was great you learn to see inner beauty instead of outer (not that it's not important) Any ways I will be safe so don't worry. **

**PS- We will see each other again and I will give you another one of my magical hugs. Promise. Xoxoxo Gabi **

She left the note on her bed and made a little noise so it would wake up Troy since his room was right above hers and he would see she was gone. Then she bolted for the place she mentioned in the note she left troy.(AN: don't worry you don't need to read it over it's there but I'll explain it just keep on reading)

Just like Gabi suspected he would, Troy woke up from the noise . He read the note and couldn't believe she ran away. He read the note over and over again searching for possible clues she could have left within the text. Then he saw it. She said "PS- we will see each other again and I will give you another one of my magical hugs." then he thought she gave me a hug at the park so she must be there. He grabbed his coat and a blanket and flew out the door running to the only place where he experienced on of her magical hugs. The park.

**Hey hope you liked it! There's more to come I will probably have 2 more chapters and I have decided there will be a sequel but I wont tell you what it's about until the last chapter because then it would ruin the ending. Sorry if this chapter wasn't as great as you were expecting it to be but I tried really hard and I was stuck for quite a while so that's why it took so long to update. Any ways hope you liked it I'll probably update tomorrow or Saturday the latest unless something bad happens to me or my computer (lets hope that doesn't happen lol) R&R **

**-KIKI :)**


	14. Where are they?

Hey guys thanks for all the reviews! I know the last chapter wasn't all that great but because so many of you want me to write more here I go. Enjoy!

Troy ran to the park. Once he got there he looked at his watch it was 4:15 it had been at least 45 min. since she left. Troy was worried about her. It was the middle of winter and it was 20 F degrees (- 10 C degrees) at least it wasn't snowing but hell it was too cold to snow. But on the down side it was drizzling and the wind was howling making it seem even colder. He ran around the entire park looking for her but no one was there he was about to do back home when a little of the smog cleared and he saw a figure under the tree in the distance he started getting even more worried because it wasn't moving it was just sitting there. He thought she had dies I mean it was cold enough for someone to freeze to death. Troy buried his hands in his coat pocket and ran towards the tree. When he got there she was there but she wasn't moving. Troy quickly checked for a pulse, she had one but it was weak plus her face was dead like white and her lips were turning blue a sure sign of hypothermia. He quickly wrapped the blanket around her and carried her to a nearby bench. She shivered and mumbled something " troy" " troy help me I'm so cold!" she said barley hear able. "I'm here I'm here don't worry Gabi I wont let you die" he said practically crying through the last words " i won't let you die or anything else happen to you" he said now fully crying " I promised remember" he whispered through sobs. She opened her eyes a little and said " I remember". He smiled weakly and told her she would be alright then she blacked out again. '_oh crap ! Damn what do I do now ?'_ he thought then he checked her pulse again it was getting weaker. He got worried again. He took of his jacket and put it around her then he picked her up again and started running to the hospital. When he finally got there he set her down in a chair in the waiting room and ran up to the desk and rang the bell furiously until the nurse came out and told him to stop." I need to see a doctor right away!" he said " okay sir first you must fill out the paper work..." she was cut of by troy who slapped the papers out of her hand and yelled" no I need to see a doctor NOW!" " Sir I order you to walk away before I call security" she said " NO! Damn it! I need to see a doctor now do you not freaking understand me?!? My girl friend has been out side for about an hour she has hypothermia and she could be dying any minute now so I will not fill out any of you damn paper work!I just need you to get a doctor to come out here and look at her or take her into the damn emergency room!" he shouted people were now starring at him weirdly "WHAT!" he shouted at them angrily and they all looked away and continued what they were doing/ "okay sir I need you to calm down" she said sternly " NO I WILL NOT FREAKING CALM DOWN UNTIL YOU GET MY GIRLFRIEND THE MEDICAL ATTENTION SHE NEEDS!" he yelled again "okay sir stop shouting I'm paging a doctor right now " she said showing him by picking up the phone and saying "emergency there's a hypothermia victim need a doctor out here asap!" "Thank you" he said in a normal voice." No problem" said the nurse laughing to herself a moment as she thought'_ wow he must really love her, she's a lucky girl' _ then she turned back to what she was doing. A few minutes later 2 doctors came out asking for her. Troy immediately stood up and called them over they looked at him and said " she's very lucky you brought her here, just in time to another 30 minutes out side and she would've frozen to death" he smiled and sighed in relief as they brought her in.

**Back at the house**

Mrs.Bolton woke up wondering where her breakfast was. Then she remembered what she did to Gabriella down stairs and hurried down to see if she was still there. She went down stairs but she wasn't there then she ran upstairs and yelled "GABRIELLA ANNE MONTEZ WHERE ARE YOU!?!" she ended up yelling so loud she woke up the rest of the people in her house( u no sharpay,Dustin andrew, and sharpay's dog). They all walked into the kitchen to get something to eat. Sharpay flirting with Andrew or at least trying to.(AN: SHE DOESN'T KNOW HE'S MARRIED) "hey there" she said flirtatiously "um.. hi" he said giving her an awkward smile and walking away. She ran up to him " Hey you know you seem so much more mature then troy I bet your twice the man he'll ever be" she said while she batted her eyelashes. " right..." he said then gave Dustin a 'what the heck?' which he just responded by shrugging his shoulders. "you know you kinda cute too?" she said trying once more to flirt with him while putting on a big fake 100 watt smile."yeah i know , that's what my _wife_ says" he answered simply watching her smile melt into a frown then she walked away. She went to her room and started getting changed when all of a sudden Dustin jumped out and said " Hey sweet thang!"(AN:HA HA got that from the suite life omg I luv that show) then he looked at her and they both screamed "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he tried to run out of the room but his eyes were so traumatized by what he just saw he crashed into the wall and was instantly knocked out cold. She was traumatized herself she couldn't believe a little boy saw her. She quickly finished getting dressed and went into Troy's room but he wasn't there. She thought he woke up and checked the kitchen but he wasn't there. She looked everywhere for him but he wasn't there. She asked his brother and he said he didn't know. The mother started getting suspicious no troy no maid nothing. They checked Gabriella's room once again and looked under her bed then they found the note she left Troy. "so miss Gabriella has gotten my son to run away huh? Well she'll pay I must find them." she said "Andrew Dustin you two go check all the stores and places he likes to go"" Sharpay you call the university and see if he's there, I'll go to the neighbors house and see if they've seen either of them" she ordered then they split up.After many hours of searching they didn't come up with anything. Then one of Andrew's friends called telling them they had seen Troy run to the park really early in the morning. Mrs. Bolton got extremely mad at Gabriella because it was true she had convinced him to run away. She ordered Andrew, Dustin and ,Sharpay to go look for them at the park but before they left she said " bring the girl back dead or alive and bring Troy back safely"

**Back at the hospital **

_' what could be taking them so long I want to know if she's okay but the freaking nurse says she'll call security on me if I try to go in again. She's been in there for over an hour what could be taking so long!'_ he thought . Then he heard it "is there anyone here by the name of Bolton?" ( AN: is that what they do at hospitals or do they call the patients last name idk I haven't been to a hospital in a long time)

Troy shot up instantly "yes that's me" "name" the guy said " Troy Bolton" he answered "relation" the guy asked " Boy friend" Troy answered then he blushed at what he said. Then the guys said " very well follow me she's in room 1214. ( AN: ha that's Vanessa's b-day December 14 1989) Troy followed then before going in the man said " oh and your girlfriend has been asking for you and she doesn't know what happened so you might want to clue her in" then he walked away. Then Troy walked in " hey" she said " Hey Gabi how ya feeling?" he asked _' she's looking better not as pale as before not as ghost like her cheeks looked_ _ redder and just over all she looked healthier. ' _he thought " um pretty good,but can I ask you a question?" she asked " sure anything"he said" why did that man say I was your girlfriend?" she asked turning a little red from the comment. " well uh I um" she could see he was getting flustered and said" oh don't worry it doesn't matter" she said "um well I kinda told them you were my girlfriend " he blushed by the answer. " oh that's okay!" she said kinda excited but troy didn't notice. " so what happened?" she asked wanting badly to change the subject. " what do you mean?" he asked " well why am I here what happened to me?" she askd " oh well you ran away at like 3 in the morning I found a note on you bed telling me why you ran away and stuff and that one day we would meet and I would get another one of your magical hugs , so then I went to the park to go look for you." he finished " but how did you know to look at the park?" she asked " well that was the only place where you gave me one of your magical hugs." he said simply then added"that was a great clue Because if my mom had found that note she wouldn't have known where to go only I would've known." he said and smiled. Then she said " speaking of magical hugs I forgot to do this" then she leaned over and hugged him and said "this is for my promise and this" she said giving him a quick peck on the lips " is for saving my life" "you my hero" she said and hugged him once more. Then he said" I would've done it in a heart beat" she giggled and said " you better hope I don't run away again because then you not going to know where to find me ." she said " and why is that" he asked " well because you got one of my magical hugs at the park and one here at the hospital." she said then he laughed finally getting the joke. " so what did your mom say when she found out I was gone?" she asked " well to tell you the truth I don't know I ran after you about 15 minutes after you left which was like 3: 45." " OMG" she said " how long have we been gone?" she asked he looked at his watch and said " it's 5::30" " so we've been gone for 13 hours 45 min. so basically like all day" he said with no concern in his voice. " omg , all day what do you think she did when she found out we were gone?" she asked. Troy thought for a moment then answered " well knowing her she probably tried looking you around the house then when she didn't find you or me she probably started asking everyone else in the house where we were and when no body knew she probably sent them to go look at every place I usually hang out and she probably asked all the neighbors if they've seen us and since they probably haven't she called the cops" he said simply "what do you think she'll do to me?" she asked getting worried " hey don't worry " he said " like I promised I wont let her do anything to you" he said. She smiled then said " but what about sharpay?" " Sharpay? " he asked as if he didn't understand " yeah sharpay your girlfriend , does the name bitch ring a bell?" she asked jokingly. He laughed at her joke then his face became serious and said " Gabi , she isn't my girlfriend she never was when I talked to Andrew I said girlfriend by accident I meant to say gal friend I thought this vacation was the perfect opportunity to become more then friends but after seeing what a snob she is she'll never in a million years have a chance with me." he said and smiled " what about me?" she asked then blushed a little. " you, hmm I don't know maybe I can squeeze you in I mean you know I'm a very wanted man" he said joking she laughed " omg your so full of yourself" she said "ouch Gabi that hurt!" he said faking like it hurt his feeling Gabi didn't say anything she just rolled her eyes. " so Mr. Sensitive , have you figured out how long I have to stay in here?" she asked . "actually we could've left when you woke up." he said " and why didn't we ?!?" she asked " well we wouldn't have gotten to talk and I wouldn't have gotten to spend time with you." he said " aww your so sweet and so full of it." she said " can we leave now?" she asked " um sure here's your clothes" he said " now I'll sign you out and you hurry up and change." he ordered " yes sir Mr. Captin , sir " she said and saluted to him jokingly " ha ha very funny now hurry up !" he said. A few minutes later they were walking home but since it was a chilly night Gabi had Troy's coat wrapped around her shoulders. "aren't you cold?" she asked " no I'm okay" he responded shivering slightly. " come here Mr. Macho man there's enough room for us under this big coat of yours" she giggled and he obeyed. They were walking down the street looking at the starts and enjoying each others presence. A tear dropped from his eye " Troy are you crying?" she asked now looking at him." what's wrong?" she asked with concern in her voice. "well I was thinking of when you were in the park, you looked dead . You were pale like a ghost, so fragile and small and I just looked at you, you were so helpless. What could I have done ? I was so scared I thought you were going to die!" " oh god Gabi never do that to me again" he said now fully sobbing into her hair. "you don't know how much pain I went through I thought I was going to lose you." He said " just promise me you'll never do anything like that again. Just promise me." he said " okay I promise you Troy I won't ever do anything like that ever again" she said " good, because you mean too much to me for anything to happen to you." he said his crying now pretty much done. They finally reached the house and Gabi said "i never knew I meant so much to you but i

ll never do it again"


	15. AUTHORS NOTE 3!

This is an authors note I hope y'all enjoyed the last chapter It was one of my favorite chapters anyways back to what I was gonna say. After this story I will most likely do a sequel and I was also thinking of writing another story called " Dylan & Stella" it's about Dylan and Stella being in hsm2 they start to fall for each other. What will zac and Vanessa think and will zac and Vanessa end up being a little more then friends from spending more time with each other now that there sibling are dating? Sry if that doesn't make sense it it doesn't just tell and I'll try to explain it better . So tell me if you think it's a good Idea, if you have a better name for it , or if it just doesn't make sense. Thanks I'll have chapter 15 of Rag and Riches up by Tuesday the latest. -KIKI :)

ps- if you don't know who Dylan and Stella are, omg what kind of troyella zanessa fan are you ?!? lol jk but if you really don't know who they are tell me and I'll let you know – R&R – KIKI :)


	16. I love her

**HEY THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED !!! I noticed that many of you thought that chapter 14 was the last chapter but it wasn't this is. I don;t know what happened with the last chapter but there was supposed to be like 3 more sentences and even though you might think that's nothing it's a very nice 3 sentences so I'm just going to put those sentences as ' previously on rags and riches' and you'll see why the sentences are important. MUST READ PREVIOUSLY ON RAGS AND RICHES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! also sorry it took so long to update I've been doing homework and I broke my finger during volleyball practice and do you know how hard it is to type with only one hand?!? anyways back to the story.**

_Previously on Rags and Riches:_

"_you don't know how much pain I went through I thought I was going to lose you." He said " just promise me you'll never do anything like that again. Just promise me." he said " okay I promise you Troy I won't ever do anything like that ever again" she said " good, because you mean too much to me for anything to happen to you." he said his crying now pretty much done. They finally reached the house and Gabi said "i never knew I meant so much to you but I'll never do it again I promise then she leaned in and kissed him passionately. It caught him as a surprise and for a moment he didn't know what to do but then he kissed back. They were like that for a few minutes until the door opened . They broke apart and they saw ... _

they looked at who was at the door and were relieved when they saw Andrew looking back at them" where the hell were you?!?"he asked with slight frustration and anger in his voice. " well um we were at the hospital" troy answered simply " the hospital oh troy what did u do you didn't get the girl pregnant did you?!?" troy blushed a dark crimson color and said " no I did not get her pregnant !?! what the hell is your problem you have a sick mind! Do you know that ?!?" " oh sorry I can jump to conclusions when I'm worried sorry about that. Sorry Gabi" he said sounding truly sorry." that's okay " she said " oh you guys are so screwed it would've just been better to get killed or to stay at the hospital" he said :" what do you mean?" they both asked at the same time." well since mom couldn't find you she asked everyone she could think of if they had seen you then one of my friends called and said that he had seen troy run to the park really early in the morning. We couldn't find you there so we called the police, there out there searching for you somewhere and I'm here to wait in case you guys come back so I can tell them your here and they can stop searching and so later mom can kick your ass." Troy and Gabi's eyes widened " Are you going to tell them were here?" they both asked at the same time " um I don't know but you guys can come in" they walked in and sat in the living room. " so are you going to tell them were here?" she asked once again , persistent to get an answer. " um Gabi, Gabriella I really don't know um can I have a moment alone with Troy?" he asked she nodded and walked into the kitchen. " okay now are you going to tell them were here ?'" he asked wanting an answer. " wow your persistent just like your little girlfriend. I will make my decision in a few minutes" he stated. " so Troy why were you at the hospital?" he asked " well Gabi was whipped by out dear mother last night" " no way" Andrew interrupted " yes way! Now let me finish" Andrew nodded and Troy continued " well that same night she ran away at like 3:30 am. I hear a noise and woke up I went into her room and found the note then ran after her at like 3:45 am." " Awhile later I found her lying under a tree with hypothermia she had a weak pulse and I thought she was going to die in my arms." he said crying the last out. Andrew handed him a tissue and he continued" so I raced her to the hospital and she was there for a while until I was able to see her. From there we talked and time just flew by then we walked home" he finished " wow Troy that was-"

"There she is that little bitch how dare you come back to the seen of the crime" Mrs. Bolton yelled

"uh oh!" both boys said in unison, " Mrs. Bolton I didn't do anything!" Gabriella yelled

both boys ran outside to see what was going on. " TROY!oh my baby boy what did the savage girl do to you?!?" she raced to hug him but he stepped away. She looked at him confused and said " Troy can we have a little talk, in privet ?" she asked "um sure" he said. They walked into the study and sat down then she said " what were you doing with that girl?" she asked " I took her to the hospital after **_somebody _**decided to beat the crap out of her." he said moderately angry. " well Troy why not just let her die?" she asked " no mom I can't I love her!" he said " What!?!" she yelled "how can you love her?!?" " mom, how can I not have you seen her, she's gorgeous she doesn't care if I'm rich or not she sees the real me. She cares about people and -" " And she's poor and she's a maid who's poor and did I mention she's poor!"his mother yelled " I don't give a damn about her being poor I would give up all the money in the world just to be with her because I know that even if I have no money as long as I have her by my side everything will be alright. And even if your still rich and I'm not I'm going to feel sorry for you because you never got to appreciate this girl for who she really is and because you never got to experience this strong love with anyone! So yeah I love her what are you going to do about it?" he said angrily to his mother. " Troy but you can't love her what about the family name and out future and-" screw the family name!" he yelled " I love her!" he said proudly " but you can't" his mother argued back " oh yeah well I do so deal with it and I'll show you just how much I love her."

Troy rushed out side to see a tear eyed smiling Gabriella " what's wrong ?" he asked her smile widened and said "nothing it's fine" " okay good, now I have a very important question to ask you"" Gabriella Anne Montez , will you marry me?" he said with hope in his eyes. "I'm sorry Troy I don't like you." she said.

**HA HA HA well u might hate me for the ending but don't worry there will be a sequel and it does get better the sequel will be called " new life" and I'll post it real soon I might even post the first chapter today if I'm nice.hope you lied it R& R -KIKI :)**

**PS-More info about the sequel in the authors note and I might be doing that whole **Stella** and Dylan story. Just say yes or no when you review so I know if I should do the story or not – KIKI :)**


	17. Author's note 4 sequel info

**Hey this is another authors note! This is just information on the sequel to Rags and Riches. **

**The story's going to be called "New Life" the summary is " it's Troy and Gabi's wedding, not everyone is happy about it. Will sharpay let Gabi steal her man that easily or will she fight back?" yeah that's the summary hope y'all enjoyed the story and I'll update soon! **

**PS- Say yes or no in the review if you think I should do that story about Dylan and Stella – KIKI :)**


End file.
